<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposure by tearoseglasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615173">Exposure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses'>tearoseglasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I always liked this bit, because shaun isnt really. as developed as i think he could be with his lil blips of guilt, but i also always thought it could be extended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     He walks up to the older man. It's a beautiful night. For once. No rad storms coming in from the sea. Just a clear sky full of stars. One falls in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "You wanted to talk?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Yes." He looks away from the cracked city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "What's up?" Charlie looks up at the stars. For a moment, Shaun seems like he might too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "This is the first time I've ever seen this world." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "You've never been up top?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "No. I never had a reason." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "You want the quick tour?" He looks down, catching the look Shaun gives him. "Just from up here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "I- Yes. Of course." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "Alrighty. If you look that way, toward the lights, that's Diamond. The old Ballpark. Your mother and I went there a few times. Now it's full of people. Piper Wright and her little sister, Nat, to name a few. They're both firecrackers. Nat reminds me of your mother when she was a kid, headstrong," He smiles, "then just past that is Goodneighbor. It's a little crazy but all the people there are more genuine than they come off as. Oh and then of course over here is Bunkerhill, the trading center. Real nice people. Always willing to help. Then there's a massive settlement I helped Preston set up. At the old drive-in. I did all the electrical work with Sturges. Plenty of food, plenty of beds, and plenty of supplies." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Where do you stay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Piper lets me crash on her couch if I'm close, there's the hotel in Goodneighbor, the settlement… oh and the Rocket Fueling station close to our old house if I'm that far out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "And what about the radiation?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "I was exposed to a good bit before the war, Shaun. If it bites me, it bites me." He shrugs. "Who knows though. It could just. Turn me into a ghoul. Better than getting captured by one of the Super Mutants and turned into one of them." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "It's safer below." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "It is. But lots of things are safer." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "You've traveled quite a bit, haven't you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Well. Everything is pretty different. Better to know where I can still go and where I can't anymore. Like the whole Glowing Sea. We were gonna go to a park in that area. The day the bombs dropped. Hey, can I ask you something?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Of course." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Why did you wait so long to open up my icebox?" His smile drops completely, eyes focused on the water below them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "I." Shaun shifts, "I don’t know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Hmm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "How did you know?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "In order to get the tech I needed, I found one of your old scientists. Virgil. I was nice and he told me quite a bit. Why the FEV?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Shaun doesn't respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Well. It would be nice if that cure was finished and replicated. Round them all up and get them the cure. The Commonwealth would be almost safe then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "It's not though. That's why we're doing what we're doing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "Hmm." Charlie looks at him and sighs, seriousness dropping like a stone. "You should go in. You're not used to this air. Took me a good three weeks to really get used to it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      "I. You're right." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>